johnnys_orgsfandomcom-20200216-history
Returning Players
Returning players is a twist where returning players come back to the game for a chance at Redemption. Returning Player Seasons [[Survivor: Turmoil|'Survivor: Turmoil']] As part of the "Kan Thai" ("redemption") twist as part of Survivor: Turmoil, ''four pre-jury players from ''Survivor: Sri Lanka ''and ''Survivor: Zambia ''had a chance to redeem themselves in a new season. The four returnee players started on different tribes with Chris starting on Khmu, Hayze starting on Alak, Will starting on Pakoh and Patrick starting on Katang. All four returnees improved their position, with Will, originally placing fourteenth finishing in tenth, Chris, originally placing twelfth finishing in eighth, Patrick, originally placing twelfth finishing in fifth and Hayze originally finishing in fifteenth finishing in third. [[Survivor: Sicily|'Survivor: Sicily']] As part of the Fans vs. Favourites twist, ten players from the first six seasons ranging from [[Survivor: Sri Lanka|''Survivor: Sri Lanka]] to ''Survivor: Patagonia'' started as part of the Simeto Tribe. [[Survivor: Samsara|'Survivor: Samsara']] This season brings back 24 one time players who deserve another shot from eight of the nine previous seasons. Survivor: Fitzroy Island To commemorate JPORG's supposed last season, an all star cast consisting twenty of JPORG's most memorable players was put together for a final sendoff. Notably, this is the only canon JPORG season to contain three-time players. Returning Players Alternate Returning Players [[Survivor: Turmoil|'Survivor: Turmoil']] [[Survivor: Sicily|'Survivor: Sicily']] Survivor: Samsara [[Survivor: Fitzroy Island|'Survivor: Fitzroy Island']] Non-Canon Returning Players Survivor: Bahamas In Survivor: Bahamas, Jon from Survivor: Sri Lanka ''returned for a chance of redemption when one player pulled out at the very beginning of the season. However, he was put on a tribe with three players controlled by the same person. When he made an alliance with only one of them included, he was promptly voted out. He would later return to Survivor: Samsara. [[Survivor: Egypt|'Survivor: Egypt']] Survivor: Egypt, the original All-Star season of this ORG, twenty cast members from ''Sri Lanka ''to the then-canon ''Bahamas ''had the chance of proving themselves to be the ultimate Survivor. The twenty returning contestants were, in order of elimination: * Liam (seventh place in ''Ural Mountains, ''finishing twentieth overall), * Jaylen (ninth in ''Turmoil, ''finishing nineteenth), * Aren (tenth in ''Zambia, ''finishing eighteenth), * Patrick (twelfth in ''Zambia ''and fifth in ''Turmoil, finishing seventeenth), * Dylan (sixth in Zambia, finishing sixteenth), * AJ (eighth in Sri Lanka, finishing fifteenth), * Eva (fifth in Sri Lanka, finishing fourteenth), * Liv (fourth in Bahamas, finishing thirteenth), * Austin W. (winner of Ural Mountains, finishing twelfth), * Austin B.P. (twelfth in Turmoil, ''finishing eleventh), * Ryan V. (sixth in ''Sri Lanka, finishing tenth), * Max (eleventh in Turmoil, ''finishing ninth), * Kevin (ninth in ''Bahamas, finishing eighth). However, it was revealed shortly prior to Kevin's elimination, that Kevin, Liv, Jax (runner-up in Bahamas), Julee (winner of Bahamas) and Levi (from Bahamas, ''not on Egypt) were all sock-puppet accounts of Luke (runner-up of ''Turmoil), leading to all of them being disqualified. This left to the four remaining players of the game: Joseph (ninth from Sri Lanka), Hayze (fifteenth from Sri Lanka, ''third from ''Turmoil), Zach (ninth from Zambia) and Emile (winner of Zambia) being deemed co-winners and Egypt and ''Bahamas ''being deemed non-canon.